MY DEMON SLAVE
by Black wings Red eyes
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SAKURA FINES OUT SHES NOT HUMAN?AND WHO IS THIS DEMON THAT WANTS HER? SORRY I'M NOT GOOD AT SUMMARYS!
1. Chapter 1

**OKA Y, SO THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FIC STORY SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT :]**

**P.S THIS IS A DEISAKU STORY, I don't own NARUTO ON WITH THE STORY sakura prov**

I woke up at 1:39pm, on my bed, and found blood all over my body. I could not remember what had happened. It was so weird. I tried to sit up but my stomach hurt a lot. I looked down to see why my stomach hurt so much, and found a big scratch on my belly. I stared at it for a while, and it had stopped hhurting. The blood on my belly stopped moving down and it moved up my belly. The blood went back into the wound .It was so weird .I could not believe my eyes! The wound started to glow white and when it stopped the wound was gone.

"_I must be dreaming "I thought_

It felt so real. The pain, the blood, the everything! I got up from the bed to turn on the light, and found on one of my walls had something whiten on it in my blood!

(I'm not done with you. I will be back- sign your demon.)

I screamed and ran out my room down the hall way and down the stairs, in to the living room. I found my cell phone on the desk that was in front of the couch. I grabbed it and called 911. A woman answered and said "911 what is your emergency."

"Please get someone over here !"I said

"Calm down and tell me what happened." she said

"I don't think I have time."I said looking around because I could hear footsteps.

STEP . . . . . . STEP . . . . . . STEP . . . . . . . STEP, and it stopped.

"Please get someone over here." I said scared out of my mind

"Okay I got your number, address. Your name is Sakura Haruno" she said

"YES!" I said happy she that she new where I livid.

"Someone will be right over." She said

"_Why do I feel like someone is watching me" I said in my mind_

"_Maybe because someone is" my inner said_

I slowly turned my head to look behind me to see no one there. I turned back the way I was.

"Thank yo-"I could't finish my thanks cause the footsteps were back. This time it went faster.

STEP . . . . . STEP . . . . STEP . . . STEP . . .

It sounded like it was running. Then a shot of pain went throw my head. I fell on the couch. I could hear the woman on the phone saying " Hello . . .hello ,get someone over there!"

The last thing I headed was footsteps. I could see a shadow leaning over me.

**IN THE HOSPITAL . . . . . .**

I woke up in a hospital bed with the worst head ache I ever had. I looked around the room to see Ino one of my best friends sitting right next to me crying. We've been friend since like forever. I put my hand on her head, and she jerked away like as if she had been hit. Ino just looked at me in shock. I gave her a big smile that said/thank you for being here./ Then she jumped on me giving me a death hug.

"ARE YOU OKAY FOREHEAD!? WHY DID'T YOU BET THAT DUDES ASS!? YOU DO IT ALL THE TIME WITH NARUTO!?WHY NOT THIS ONE FOREHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I don't remember anything . . . . . . . . .Oh! and I'm fine" I said trying to sit up.

I put my hand on my head cause it was starting to throb.

"Are you sure!?You don't look it." she said grabbing a remote and pushing a button. The upper half of the bed started to move up so it would be easy to sit up. I leaned on the half that was up.

"I never thought I would end up in this place." I said

"I know you were the always the careful kind of girl. But I'm glad your okay forehead." She said

"Thank you for being here Ino-pig. How did you know I was here?"I asked

"You know when I get a bad feeling it always has you in it some how." She said back

"Oh"

"Yeah, so do you want me to go get you something fo-"she stopped talking cause a girl came in.

"_I'm guessing that is the nurse" I said in my mind_

"_Yep, she don't look good in white" inner said_

"Ok dear a cop would like to talk to you alone." The nurse said eyeing Ino

"I'm not leaving her alone with a cop" Ino-pig said starting to get mad

"_That nurse is doomed. You should have never gotten her mad" I thought_

"_I know, the poor nurse . . . . . .HAHA! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HER RUN FOR HER LIFE.I can't wait. Stupid nurse" inner said with a crazy grin on._

" You have to leave." the nurse said

"HELL NO I'M NOT LEAVING THIS FUCKING ROOM! YOU CAN IF YOU WANT. THE DOOR IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU." Ino-pig said glaring at the nurse like as if she want to kill her.

"It's okay don't-" she cut me off

"I'm not leaving you here with a cop" she said

" Fine,sure,ok send the cop in please" I said to the nurse. The nurse nodded and went out the door to get the cop.

The nurse came back in with a woman that wore a police hair was browen,and it went to her shoulder.

"Have some guestions for you. your name is Sakura right?" She said

" She said she does't remember anything. So no quesions asked please."Ino-pig said with a voice that can make people run for there lives.

The cop looked at her and said " This is not your business, and your lucky this did not happen to do you know that your talking to a cop miss."

"I know, and ys it is my business because she is myfriend. And if you ask I'm not leaving this room."Ino-pig said giving a death glar at the cop.

"Uh . . yes,you are leaving .You are lucky this did not happen to you."the cop said

"WILL YOU TO PLEASE BE QUIET PLEASE!I'M GETTING A HEAD ACHE!" I yelled

They bot looked at each other like asif they were going to kill each other, but at least they were quiet. I did't really care I was really tired. I just want to sleep, and tell what happened later.

Then another girl came it was Hinata . She ran to me and said" Are you okay!?"

" I'm fine just tired."Isaid

She turned to Ino-pig and said"You were suppose to look after her."

"I know! I was at home ready to go to her house.I called her but her phone was dead."Ino-pig said

Hinata let out a breath,shaking her head.

"You were to stay with her at all times." Hinata said

"What do you mean?"I asked Hinata

"Nothing."Ino-pig said quickly

"I can tell you need rest ." the cop said

The cop looked at the nurse and she nodded and said"Ok, everyone visting hours are almost over. she need some rest."

The nurse waited for everyone to leave. When they were all out the nurse left and turned off the light. A few mins later I fell asleep.

I was dreaming of a man. His hair is blondand it went beyond his shoulders. He was wearing a white T-shirt it had a big blood stan on it. He had plan jeans on and black vanson. He was in my room writing on my wallwith my blood. He turned aroundand smiled. I could see his fangs they were sharp and long. Iwas scared to was like he could see me or something.

I woke up scared out of my mind. I sat up and looked around. I could see a shadow on my right. It looked like it turned around. It opened it's eye.

_"Why does that thing only have one eye?" I thought_

_" Idk but it's eye is hella sexy,and pretty."inner said_

It's eye was bright blue, the pupil were slinted.

**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ VEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SRY FOR THE WAIT PEOPLES! BUT HERE IT IS! THATS RIGHT THAT MEANS NO MORE WAITING! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

" Wh . .who . . .are y-you?" I said scared

No anwer

"Ca . .can . . you talk?" I said

No anwer

"Ah. . . . Ok blink if you can talk." I said no longer scared for some reason.

It blinked one time.

"Why are you not talking!?" I yelled

_" Are you nuts!? Yelling at that thing can get us killed!!! Don't make it angery!!!!" My inner said_

It did't anwer.

_" I guess I should stik to yes no quetions." I thought_

_" You think, and he/she eyes are soo sexy. I'm loving it! I love the bright blue color. And again **DON'T GET IT ANGERY!**" inner said_

_" Will you be queit. I'm doing something. Go away." I said back_

_" I guess I should stik to yes no quetions." I thought _

_" Yep, you should, but he/she eyes are soooo sexy! I'm loving them! I love the bright blue!" inner said_

_" Will you be queit. I'm doing something. Go away" I said back_

" Ok, blink one time for yes, and two times for no." I said

It blinked one time.

" Ah . . . . Ok, are you a girl?"I asked

The one eye looked angery, but it blinked two.

_" Oh god I have never been with a boy alone before." I thought_

_" I know. . . . is'nt it great!" inner said_

_"NO! I don't even know this boy." I said back_

_" It does'nt look like a little boy . . . . .keep asking quetions!"inner said_

_"Lets hope it is a little boy." I said _

" Are you a little boy?" I asked him hope he blinked one again my wishs nevr come true.

He blinked two times.

_" OH MY GOD!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THINK I COULD HAVE DEALED WITH A SMALL BOY BUT A **MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **I yelled so loud in my head it started to hurt._

_" I know! . . . . . . . . . I hope he's hot! EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait to see his "inner said_

_" Shut up! Right now is not the time!" I said_

" A-Are y-you . . . . .t-the g. . . .guy th-that d-did this t-to . . .me?"I said scared

_" Why do you sound scared?" Inner said_

_"Idk?" I said back_

It blinked one time and said" I told you I would be back to finish the job."

It blinked one time and said " I tlod you I would be back to finish the job."

_"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He has a sexy voice!" Inner said_

_" Shut up!" I yelled_

I could see the shadow moving towards me, but I could not here foots steps.

"Wow, wait, before you do what ever you're going to do to me. What is your name?" I said

" Deidara."

"Wh . . . d-do you . ..wa . . .want .. .from me?" I said as acold chill went thorw my body

" I want your powers." he said calmly and coming a pit closer

"I don't have powers" I said

_" This man is crazy. I don't have powers." I thought_

" You do. You are at the right age to get them. You 19. Your powers lay deep inside your body." he said

"Wh . . what d-do y-you m . .mean r-right a-age!? H . . . .how . . . . . .w . . . . . .w . . . . . .why . . . . .WHAT!?"

He started to walk towards me then that was when he lunged for me. He flew on top of both fell off the bed. When we laned he pinned me to the ground. I tried to get him off me. I used all my force to get him off me. He flew off when I tried to knee him between the legs. He hit himself on the head with the night stand. He yelled and disappeared into thin I past out on the floor.

_

* * *

_

**SRRY ITS SHORT I PROMISE TO WRITE MORE FR YOU PEOPLES! VIEW VIEW VIEW VIEW VIEW!**


End file.
